


A Day in A Safe House

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Just an introduction, Mentions of Clint Barton, Mentions of James Buchanan Barnes, Mentions of Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mentions of Thor, Mentions of Tony Stark, Mentions of Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, mentions of Barton family, mentions of Sam Wilson - Freeform, so many mentions oh noes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in first person, this is a short story of a day in one young woman's life as part of the Barton household, in 2026.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in A Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Lila Barton from Age Of Ultron in my Universe. She would be 16 years old in 2026.
> 
> My Universe (it's a working title) would be an extension starting from Captain America: Civil War, assuming that the other future movies' events did not happen (not counting Doctor Strange, however).
> 
> Reminders that Lila and her family belongs to Marvel.
> 
> Constructive feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy! :)

I was just back from school, which was pretty far away from home. It takes about 1 and a half hours to get from home to school. Home was secluded away from civilization, and school was a private school not known to the general public. I had few friends around. My best friends are my siblings, Cooper and Nathaniel. Most of my acquaintances are all those who attend the private school, and friends of my father who visit once in a while. Like Uncle Steven, Uncle Sam, Uncle James (Uncle "Bucky" as we can call him) and Aunt Wanda.

I had seen other nice people though. Like that blonde-haired, tanned-skin man who wields a hammer that shoots out lightning (He accidentally stepped on my Lego). Another one who wears a red and gold metal suit with a blue, glowing center. A nice lady with beautiful green eyes and blazing ginger hair who wore blue glowy things on her hands. Somehow, I didn't see them again since they first came to my home when I was 5 years old. Sometimes, I ask my father about why I don't ever see them. His answer when I was a kid; they are busy, just like how daddy is busy saving the world for everyone to be able to have a happy ending.

But now, his answer when I have become a teenager: there are some things that are best kept unknown. For now. I'll tell you when the time is right.

Which made me wonder what was with the question I asked that made it difficult for my father to explain. By his serious tone, it sounded as if there was something that had taken a wrong turn from his team, to which he introduced me to when I was younger; The Avengers. They were nice people; they were kind to me and my older brother at that time (Nathaniel wasn't born yet).

So what happened to the others, besides my father and Uncle Steve? And why the new group of people that my father suddenly became a part of? Right now, I was just frustrating myself with this question that stemmed from my curiosity as a child while I was finishing up my Vectors worksheets.

Just then, I heard Cooper's clear voice calling for me, "Hey sis, come down for dinner will ya? Mum made your favorite pasta today." "Alright, tell her I'm coming down soon!" I jubilantly replied. Yes...my mum made my favorite food today. Hooray for pasta! I quickly finished up my worksheets, leapt up from my seat and dashed down the stairs to the dinner area. This was just what I thought as an ordinary day for the Barton household; again my father isn't coming back for dinner because he has "something special" to do, my brothers at the table with my loving, caring mother doing the best for us.

Besides the fact that my growing interest in my father's work has begin to take over most of my mind, and old questions long buried deep when I was young started surfacing again. I hope that someday, maybe sometime soon, my father will be ready to answer my questions, so that I can clear my lingering curiosity out of my head.

This is Lila Barton, signing out, on May 4, 2026. I feel like there is something my father doesn't want to tell me that is important for all of us. I will find out what my father does not want to tell me for so long soon. As soon as possible.


End file.
